Pillowcase Mystery
by Ankaris123
Summary: [Pointless Oneshot]Roxas gets suspicious after his pillowcase goes missing...[Tiniest Smidget of Shounen Ai ever] R&R please? Rated for one minor swear word.


**Title**: Pillowcase Mystery

**Genre**: Humor and General? O.o

**Authoress**: Ankaris123

**Summary**: Roxas gets suspicious after his pillowcase went missing…

**Note**: **_Implied Shounen-ai_** but it's soooooooooooo teeny that it's not really there. Utterly **_pointless_**. Sprouted from boredom.

**Disclaimer**: Rawr, I have a cup of Coke Zero, it's mine!

_A/N_: My story sucks D: Do you think so? I have such a boring life.

Dedicated to the friends I reaaaally miss and aren't here.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Have you ever got that feeling?

That feeling that you know something is there in the shadows, watching you, but the moment you turn to look at it, it's gone?

I've always thought I was being paranoid.

But one would get suspicious, if this kind of thing reoccurs way too often.

It was only recently that I could make out wispy tendrils of blackness fade around the corner every time I look.

It's always there. It's been there ever since I could remember which isn't very long. I just didn't take the time to notice it. Well, at least I didn't until now.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was an ordinary summer day for the citizens of Twilight Town. Here and there frolicked the gleeful children rushing to do what little children did on vacation. The sweltering heat wave had passed a week ago so everyone's minds were at the least a little clearer. It was the time of events, festivals, snacking on cold treats, and beach time.

"Roxas!" Roxas, the blonde haired youth, turned to the familiar call.

Olette, the only girl that hung out with them daily in the summer, waved at him with vigorous wide sweeps. Dressed in her typical orange and white attire, she walked over with a bounce in her step. A glowing expression was moderately evident. You just can't miss the glow from her smile.

"Oh, Hi, Olette, you seem happy about something."

"_Duh_, she must've tried and bought one of _everything_ in that clothing store!"

Pence, who was considerate, friendly, and loyal, clambered up the steps from where Olette had appeared from hauling five bags of what we can assume to be clothing. He staggered under the weight of them but managed to get over to them.

"Of course not, Pence! That would be utterly impossible; you know very well that five bags can't hold one of everything from that store. Maybe…_100_ bags would. But besides that, I'm not wealthy enough to do that," Olette reasoned. She took one of the bags from Pence, shuffling inside it for something, throwing him off balance.

"Oh Roxas, I took the liberty of shopping for a pair of swimming trunks for you. I was so surprised that they hardly stocked anything that matched you well, I mean, anything that was, _ahem_, appropriate."

At this, Pence tried to smother his burst of snickers by slapping a hand on his mouth. He failed in this, but successfully knocked half the wind out of himself by the swinging impact of the two bags. Roxas raised his eyebrow, questioningly at this, then he realized why.

Olette, been triumphant in her search, pulled out a pair of white swimming shorts with red and black stripes on both sides. It was made from some sort of thin cloth material that most swim shorts made of.

There was only one problem.

They were short.

VERY short.

"Oh, no way, I'm not wearing those," Roxas protested, backing away slowly. His cheeks coloured a little.

Olette huffed, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder, and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not going back to return them! Besides, I think you would look good in these." For emphasis, she held the short shorts to his waist. The size was exact. Olette did have a sharp pair of eyes.

Before Roxas could even stutter pathetically as he possibly could, his senses zoned on a peculiar sound.

_Click_.

Went the sound, somewhere to his right.

It was unmistakably the common standard sound effect of one certain item.

A _camera_.

The messy-haired blond boy shifted his gaze to the dim alleyway.

And he saw it.

It was that split second of swirling blackness again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That was only one of the many incidents. There wasn't always the sound of a camera snapping. However, it was still, inevitably, there.

Curiously enough, this wasn't want tipped me off.

No, I merely convinced myself that I was seeing things, hearing things, probably mirages caused by air distortions from the summer heat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Roxas climbed to the top of the short step ladder and skimmed over the titles imprinted on the bindings for a good book for his soon to be due book report.

'_Boring, boring, boring, bor-, hello, what's this?_'

He tapped the back binding of a small leather bound book with the slightly faded silver print that read '_The Who'_ before pulling it out.

It was small, about the size of a notebook. The cover was black and had obviously lost its shiny luster from years of purely existing. Stamped on the front in capitals was the same title. Underneath was the author's name which Roxas nearly missed. The writing was so faded he could only make out every odd letter.

He flipped through a few of the pages which were yellowing with age finding nothing more than text. There were, however, a few pages fully illustrated with black and white sketchings of dark shadows around wall corners and rough figures of cloaked people.

Jumping from the step ladder, he strolled over to a vacant table and started reading.

_The Who is in the most basic sense the supernatural being that is everywhere you go. It is the Who from the phrase, 'Who is there?' for it is everywhere. Many people believe this is just a trick of the mind, but there has been an astounding amount of people who claimed sighting these disappearing shadows and black figures. Nowadays, the majority will assume it is a stalker, but that is not always the case. In this book, we have compiled many of the stories that people claimed to have happened._

He kept turning the pages, skimming through some of the text. Everything he came upon a picture, he stopped to examine it. They were drawn with dark pencil lines. An arrow at the bottom of one of the last pages pointed to the left. It was scribbled in with a red felt marker, contrasting with the rest of the page.

_What was on the next page?_

He flipped it over. What looked like the last paragraph was scribbled out completely with the same red marker, a sad faced sticker stuck on top of it.

Roxas pouted at the disfigurement of the book.

_Now he won't know how it ends!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that day, as Roxas was lounging idly on his bed, trying to think of some interesting words to write in his book report, he remembered the black shadows again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Even this didn't tip me off. I mean, who would actually believe a novel to be accurate just because its contents reflect some things that happened to you? I had thought it was just a coincidence that I found that book.

Then again, maybe not.

The real thing that made me so suddenly aware of my 'stalker' was the disappearance of my pillow case.

That's right, you heard me correctly, my pillowcase.

Before the summer vacation, we were all put in a craft class, just for the fun of it. The last project that we did was to make our own hand sewn pillowcase.

I'm not a good sewer or anything, heck I'm not even good at crafts, but my pillowcase came out pretty well. It was made from a soft fabric with different coloured keyholes printed on it. It was a strange pattern, but it caught my eye when we were selecting our cloth.

But back to the point, I've used that pillowcase for a while, so I decided it was time to wash it.

I had thrown it into the laundry basket on my way out to meet the others at the Usual Spot. When I came back at noon and went to throw my shirt into the basket, Hayner tripped and smushed my Sea-Salt ice cream into my shirt, I found it wasn't in the basket as I unloaded the clothes into the machine.

After flipping the laundry room and my bedroom upside down and still come out pillowcase-less, I've come to the conclusion that I had either dropped my pillowcase somewhere when in a sleepwalking state or I had a stalker in my hands. Or maybe my mom took it for god knows what reason.

I've been cautious ever since, but I have yet to catch a glimpse of that shadow again. I'll be ready next time. I hope.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"……….."

The door swung open and in walked Axel whistling cheerfully. Saix didn't look up from whatever he was reading.

Axel hopped onto one of the comfy white armchairs and hugged his pillow lovingly.

"……you should really stop stalking him, Axel."

Saix blocked the sofa's cushion thrown at him with his reading material causing the flimsy paper covers to rip.

"Isn't that Marluxia's magazine?"

"………"

"………"

"…shit…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Okay……that was lame D: I suck at this don't I? I should stop writing pointless one-shots. Yay for Stalker!Axel. I'm so crazy. I'm so crazy I'm bored. Life sucks that way. Tell me if this sucked.

_**Congratulations! You made it to the end without clicking the back button! Tell me of your effort on the way down here! Then you can vamoose. It will be highly appreciated and replied.**_


End file.
